Sucesor
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[AU: Charro Negro]] ¿Ves esos cuadros en la pared? Son mis antecesores, personas que tenían el puesto que yo tengo, aunque mi tiempo parece eterno, llego mi hora de encontrar un sucesor… {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


Por falta de internet hace unos días, de querer pasar bien esté semestre (que no más entró y ya estaban lloviendo vergazos :'v9) apenas publico este fic, tenía está idea desde antes que se estrenará la película de _La leyenda del Charro Negro_.

Pero me complace mucho publicarla sabiendo que una de mis teorías en la trama principal resulto cierta; me aguante un grito de la emoción para no espantar a los niños de la sala.

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Sucesor_**

* * *

Todo era oscuro, sus ojos no logran acostumbrarse a la habitación, busca alguna señal de luz, aunque fuera solo un poco…

No recuerda cómo llegó a ese lugar, solo sabe que iba junto con Ernesto a la estación del tren, habían tenido una muy buena racha y si lograban mantenerla, tal vez algún productor los contractaría. Entre más rápido fuera el éxito, más rápido volvería a casa.

Luego sucedió, unos hombres los acorralaron, Héctor podía reconocer algunos cuantos rostros ya que los vio varias veces cuando tocaron arriba del escenario.

No les dieron tiempo de huir o hacer trato con ellos; llegaron a los golpes, ambos amigos lucharon de espalda con espalda buscando alguna manera de salir. Ernesto fue el primero en caer y cuando Héctor intento darle auxilio sintió un golpe duro.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, con la boca seca, sin presencia de su amigo; completamente solo.

―Buena tarde…―una voz sepulcral hizo presencia.

Las cortinas se alzaron a la mitad, llenando la habitación de un tenue color rojo, descubrió que el espacio era algo lujoso; en las paredes había distintos cuadros que no pudo apreciar cuando su vista se enfocó en alguien. Delante de Héctor había un hombre con traje de charro, era negro desde las botas hasta el sombrero.

―Bienvenido a mi hacienda―exclamó con carisma.

Pero eso le dejó helada la piel al joven músico― ¿Qué hago aquí?

―Todo a su tiempo, Héctor…―habló pausado.

El músico lo miró sorprendido― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Se mucho más que tu nombre. Un padre y esposo amoroso, tienes el deseo de una familia grande, tu madre murió cuando tenías 10 y tu padre dejó de hacerse cargo de ti.

Héctor sintió pavor, pero también una infinita curiosidad por todo lo que decía ese charro, tragó en grueso.

―Sueños de ser músico, pero ¡sorpresa! Las ambiciones de los hombres suelen ser más fuertes; uno de los músicos lucha por vivir en el hospital… y el otro está más que muerto.

Héctor se abrazó a sí mismo ante un escalofrió, pero en vez de sentir sus brazos, solo había tela que cubría algo muy delgado, miró sus manos con horror al darse cuenta que estaba en los puros huesos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Lo qué decía ese hombre era cierto?

¡Qué alguien lo despierte de esta pesadilla!

Su mirada de incredulidad se desvaneció y cayó de rodillas al saber la realidad; él era el músico muerto.

¿Qué pasaría con él?

¿Qué pasaría con Ernesto?

¿Qué pasaría con su hermosa Imelda y su querida Coco?

Lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse ante su situación. El charro sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a su invitado, con cada paso que daba era un eco por toda la habitación, se agachó y con su mejor rostro le miró.

―Yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ver a tu familia—Héctor alzo la mirada— ¿Ves esos cuadros en la pared? Son mis antecesores, personas que tenían el puesto que yo tengo, aunque mi tiempo parece eterno, llego mi hora de encontrar un sucesor…

— ¿Quieres que tome tu puesto?

—Si lo haces, tu podrás atravesar el mundo tanto de los vivos como el de los muertos ¡Imagínatelo!... Aunque tiene su costo, tendrás que hacer mi trabajo.

Héctor miró sus posibilidades ¿Qué podía hacer? El caballero parecía ofrecerle su ayuda, desconocía las cosas que ocultaba el más allá y eso le aterraba; se incorporó con una mirada decidida y extendió su brazo esquelético.

—Acepto tu trato.

El charro sonrió y estrechó su mano—Bienvenido al negocio, Charro Negro.

 _ **._._._._.**_

Ernesto se incorporó con un mal sabor de boca, recuerda poco de los sucesos y la cabeza le duele de a montones, la luz le molesta los ojos, sabe que está en un hospital, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado.

Se sienta quedito para no sentir el dolor y espera la llegada de Héctor, hace un rato estuvo con él charlando, ese suertudo logró no tener heridas graves, hasta parecía que huyó de la escena sino fuera porque sabía que no tenían escapatoria por ningún lado.

¿Cuánto esperó? La puerta se abría y cerraba, enfermos entraban y enfermeras salían, pero ni rastro de Héctor, comenzó a perder la paciencia, dejó de mirar la infernal puerta y busco algo con entretenerse ¿tal vez coquetear con una de las enfermeras?

Algo le llamó la atención, en el buro estaba una pequeña libretita; la conocía, era el cancionero de su amigo, le hecho una ajeada sabiendo que pronto volvería, tal vez no hoy, sino mañana. Fue un vistazo rápido, pero logró percatarse que le habían arrancado una hoja a la carrera, lo sabe porque el pedazo que quedó de ella solo tenía el título.

— ¿Recuérdame?―leyó para sí mismo.

Abrieron la puerta, eran dos hombres uniformados que se acercaron a su camilla. Ernesto temió lo peor.

—Buena tarde, señor de la Cruz. Venimos hacerle unas preguntas.

—Buena tarde, para usted ¿Sobre qué preguntas?

—El incidente que tuvo, somos la policía de este estado.

—Oh, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvan mañana. Mi amigo debería saber mejor lo que sucedió.

— ¿Su amigo?

—Sí, él estuvo durante el incidente.

— ¿Había otra persona con usted? —ambos hombres se miraron pálidos cuando vieron que Ernesto asintió.

—Señor de la Cruz…—se aclaró la garganta uno de ellos—Cuando lo encontramos descubrimos que algo no concordaba. Estaba inconsciente, a un lado suyo había un charco de sangre…

—Ese charco era muy grande para… Lo quiero decir, señor de la Cruz es que tal vez su amigo ya no está con nosotros, ni su cuerpo ni su alma.

Ernesto abrió los ojos en par, ¡Eso no era posible! Él había estado toda la tarde con él, incluso vestía muy bien como para que le hubiera ocurrido lo peor. Iba a decirles eso, incluso interrumpiría a una de las enfermeras para que fuera testigo, hasta mostraría el cancionero.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió algo diferente de ese librito, una de las hojas sobresalía, la sacó y leyó lo que tenía escrito. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le querían traicionar para que soltara agua.

" _Ahora son tus canciones, Ernesto"_

 _ **._._._._.**_

Las cartas de Héctor dejaron de llegar, y solo aparecían sobres con dinero. Imelda había guardado cada sobre sin abrir y mandando una carta con una explicación a su esposo ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿La vida de un músico era mejor que estar con su familia? ¿Es que ellas ya no significaban nada para él? Esas preguntas le atormentaron, pero le dieron el coraje para abrir su propio negocio.

No lo necesitaba, por más que lo amará, por más que lo extrañará ella no sería desplazada de esta manera. Su orgullo no se doblegaría aún con esa inesperada visita de Ernesto.

—Bonita cara tienes para atreverte a mostrarla aquí ¿Dónde está Héctor?

Imelda dejó su expresión desafiante cuando esté no mostró su cara arrogante o una mueca burlona que la hacía siempre perder la cabeza; en cambio, solo se quitó el sombrero y su semblante era triste. Lo hizo pasar y que tomará asiento porque tenía mucho que explicar; Ernesto soltó la boca, dijo todo lo que podía decir, incluso tenía una nota de los abogados ya que encontraron a los presuntos asaltantes.

Imelda ya no quería escucharlo― ¡Es mentira! ¡El cabrón no quiere volver!―gritó con lágrimas de rabia y de tristeza.

―Es la verdad―exclamó con semblante serio.

―Por favor, dime que es mentira…―lo siguió repitiendo sin temor de desgastar esas palabras hasta que solo fueron susurros. Se incorporó y lo miró― ¿Pa' cuándo tienes la cita? Quiero saber quién lo mató…

Ernesto le dio la cita e Imelda le pidió que saliera por atrás ya que no quería que Coco lo viera; porque eso conllevaría a que ella preguntaría por su papá y no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Quería mantener la esperanza de Coco un poco más, desechó la idea de que se le prohibiera la música y comenzó a escribirle cartas a su hija haciéndose pasar por su difunto esposo. Muy pronto sería el Día de Muertos y era mejor que Coco lo supiera mediante la ofrenda, que supiera que él estaba con ellas pero que no lo podían ver.

Sería agridulce, pero lo mejor para su pequeña.

Pero el 1 de noviembre, en plena madrugada; el viento sopló muy fuerte y los grillos dejaron de tocar, el pueblo sintió inquietud en sus calles porque solo se escuchaban los pasos de un caballo y el silbido de un hombre.

La puerta de la zapatería Rivera azotó con fuerza, Coco se despertó. No quiso salir a investigar la procedencia del sonido, pero una extraña sensación le pidió que fuera. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la habitación tenía iluminación y de espaldas vio a un charro vestido de negro.

Sabía la leyenda, y sintió algo de temor, de no ser porque ese charro se volteo.

― ¡Papá!

― ¡Coco!

La niña literalmente se aventó a los brazos, tan feliz estaba que no moderó su grito y eso despertó a su madre. Ella se quedó totalmente en blanco, no solo por encontrar a su esposo abrazando a su hija, fijo su vista en las manos de Héctor y estas estaban huesudas. Quiso quitarle a Coco y salir corriendo, pero tan pronto como se acercó, Héctor la miró.

¿Alguna vez sintió miedo de esa mirada? Era tan roja como la sangre, fría como de una persona obtendría todo lo que quería sin importar las cosas o más bien, era de unos ojos que vio todo tipo ambiciones que podían corromper al más puro de corazón.

¿Cómo podía ser la misma que le brindaba calidez? Esa que siempre le dedicaba su esposo cada vez que regresaba de un viaje; una llena de amor.

―Imelda, he vuelto.

De aquí en adelante, Imelda vio distinta las cosas; Héctor era el mismo y la vez no. Era un desconocido que conocía a la perfección, después de que Coco le hablará hasta el cansancio de todo lo que ocurrió en su ausencia, quedó profundamente dormida.

―Me tengo que ir, volveré después―exclamó luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su niña.

Imelda se aguantó las ganas de querer preguntar, pero siendo su esposo o no, tenía que responderle porque sí, ella necesita saber todo lo que ocurrió. El charro no se lo negó y le dijo todo, no podía creer cada palabra que le decía.

―Necesito que **solo** tú y Coco sepan esto.

―Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, pero ¿por qué…?

―Condiciones de un Charro Negro, es la primera vez que hacen un trato con un muerto. No quiero pensar que mi sucesor sea uno de mis nietos, seré libre de escogerlo hasta que Coco de su último aliento…―la tristeza se plasmó en cada facción de su rostro―No le deseo este oficio a nadie de mi familia, júramelo Imelda.

Acunó sus manos en la cara de su esposa, ella suspiro de forma pesada por todo lo que necesitaba procesar, pero asintió de igual forma. Se despidieron con un beso, ya no dudó de su historia cuando apareció ese caballo y un portal de igual forma.

La siguiente visita, Héctor le hizo prometer a Coco que no le contará a nadie que estaba en Santa Cecilia, que su existencia debía de ser un secreto. La niña lo prometió sin comprender mucho las cosas, solo sabía que su papá podía visitar un lugar donde iban todos los que se morían, ella solo quería que su papá lo visitará más a menudo.

Imelda aún no se acostumbraba a eso, pero el corazón le seguía latiendo por ese hombre. Terminaba desvelada por la espera de ese charro, le contaba todo lo que trascurrió en la semana; de haber mejorado en los zapatos, su progreso en extender el taller, que Ernesto ahora está en una gira…

Pero ella no preguntaba lo que hacía Héctor cuando se ausentaba, él no desmentía las leyendas que circulaban sobre el Charro Negro; ser justiciero o un hombre despiadado, él solo asentía con temor. Eran cosas que no comprendió hasta que estuvo muerta, porque una visita de él a la Tierra de los muertos en caballo solo significaba una cosa; pagar una deuda.

El castigo era peor que el olvido mismo decían algunos, otros que era el verdugo de los pecadores. Pero ni aunque fuera tan santos en la vida, todo tenía un precio que dar por el trato que tenían con él.

No era bueno, no era malo.

Solo hacia su trabajo.

Como la muerte misma.

Para Imelda cada vez que eso ocurría, quería desconocer a ese hombre que tenía un rostro tan duro al ver su cliente que faltó a su palabra. Solo quería ver esa cara sonriente de enamorado cada vez que la veía, pero eso era imposible, los tratos eran tratos; y entendió porque Héctor no quería que su descendencia tuviera ese oficio tan inhumano.

Ella rogaba para que nadie de su familia lo descubriera y que Héctor regresará a ser el de siempre para pasar la eternidad con él; pero las cosas no pueden ser sencillas. Aunque Héctor dejo de ir recurridamente con Coco en las madrugadas para no levantar sospecha, él solo veía de lejos como ella formaba su familia y está se hacía más grande con el pasar de los años.

Y en una de sus visitas donde Coco lo espero como siempre en esa habitación marcada por el tiempo, hubo un intruso que se volvió cómplice para guardar el secreto; era un niño de buen corazón. Coco ya no espero sola las madrugadas anteriores y Héctor conoció parte de su descendencia.

Se sentía feliz por conocerlo, pero la maldad le recorría como veneno, le advertía que él sería el próximo.

Así fue.

Cuando su querida hija dio el último suspiro de su vida, ese chamaco desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno; fue el último trato que hizo.

 _ **._._._._.**_

Años han pasado desde que desapareció Miguel Rivera, la familia está sumida en tristeza por no tener rastro alguno de ese niño encantador; ni siquiera un cuerpo para rezarle.

Y durante esa época donde se desconoció su último paradero, en la madrugada las calles de Santa Cecilia están con una inquietud tan abrumadora; solo se escuchan los cascos de un caballo y el canto de un charro.

" _Deja que salga la luna_

 _Deja que se meta el sol…"_

Se dicen que los ojos de ese charro, son rojos como la sangre; que han visto todo tipo ambiciones que podían corromper al más puro de corazón.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
